The present invention relates in general to locking mechanisms, and, in particular, to a new and useful locking mechanism for containers having bodies and lids with overlapping portions, or cabinets or drawers with overlapping parts, and especially for outside receptacles such as trash cans and recycled bins.
The present invention solves the problem of keeping animals out of household trash containers thus preventing the mess that often is the result of an animal getting into the garbage can and rummaging through the contents of the container. The present invention can also keep young children out of drawers or cabinets.
Others have attempted to incorporate locking mechanisms in the design of a trash receptacle, such as hinged handles that engage grooves or ridges in the cover to inhibit the removal of the lid, or straps that attempt to hold the lid in place, or even levers that clamp the cover onto the container while in the upright position. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,167 for a Container Cover fastener; U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,924 for a Releasable Tension holder for Removeable Receptacle Covers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,964 for Trash Can Protector; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,656 for Trash Receptacle Having Lid Fastening Means; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,851 for Container Cover Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,488 for Locking Device for Garbage Can Lid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,054 for Animal Proof Storage Container Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,144 for Garbage Can Lid Latch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,161 for Container Having Twist-Locking Cover; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,598 for Lock for Trash Bins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,341 for Gravity Actuated Container Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,050 for Lid-Locking Device for Trash Containers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,093 for Device for Locking the Cover of a Container, and Container So Equipped; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,944 for Locking Mechanism for Trash Can Receptacle and Other Doors.
The problem with prior designs is that they fail to function if the can is knocked over, and the animal can then use one or more limbs to paw their way to “unlock” the securing mechanism. The present invention takes advantage of the fundamental difference between primate and non-primate animals. The fact that primates have an opposing digit makes it impossible for non-primates to release the “lock” mechanism of the invention and then remove the lock to permit opening of the cover.
Various locking mechanisms are known and used in a variety of other fields as well. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,011, for example, discloses a Push Button Panel Fastener, which utilizes captured balls that can be engaged against the recess of a pin for detachably connecting two parts to each other.